


The Best Christmas Gift

by Fake_Ruby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Atom the dog - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, engaygement, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: 45. “Come on! Can I open just one?”





	The Best Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Meg

“Come on! Can I open just one?” Nate whined. He’s sitting on the floor in front of the tree, staring at the gifts as if he’ll suddenly be able to see through the wrapping paper.

“Christmas is still a week away, so I’m gonna give the same answer I’ve given you the past five days. No.” Ray’s response is stern, but he’s smiling fondly at his boyfriend who falls backward with a sigh.

“You’re no fun,” Nate whines from his position on the ground.

Ray rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to their dog, Atom.

“I think Atom needs to be taken outside,” Nate says pointedly.

“I know you’re just trying to get rid of me so you can open a present.”

Nate crosses his arms and pouts. “Fine. Whatever. Atom is a stupid name for a dog anyway.”

Ray covers Atom’s ears as he gasps. “How dare you! And you agreed to the name so you don’t get to insult it.”

“I thought you said Adam,” Nate grumbles. They have this argument every time Nate gets upset over something stupid.

“Tell you what,” Ray says, “if you stop asking for the rest of the afternoon, I’ll let you open a gift when we get home from date night.”

Nate immediately lights up, pulling himself to his feet. He begins jumping up and down in excitement. 

“Yay! I love you, Ray!”

With that he plops down on Ray’s lap, giving his boyfriend an enthusiastic kiss.

“I love you too.”

They make out for a little longer, then simply cuddle. Atom joins them on the couch, and Ray smiles at his two favorite boys. 

They eventually have to move, changing into nicer clothes for their date. Ray is taking Nate to the restaurant where they went for their first date. It’s a family owned Italian place not far from their apartment, and they go quite often. The owners have become friends of theirs, watching their relationship grow from friends to boyfriends. 

“Ray! Nate!” Maria calls out when they enter the restaurant. 

She gives them both a big hug then walks them over to their usual table. It’s all set up with candles and a bread basket.

“What are your plans for Christmas?” Maria asks them as they take their seats.

“We’re probably gonna stay home, just the two of us,” Ray replies.

“Only the two of you?” Maria replies shocked. “Join us! We’re doing dinner right here to host everyone. At least stop by for a bit.”

“Oh, we don’t want to intrude,” Nate says kindly, but Ray can tell he’d like to come. Neither of them have the best relationships with their families, but especially Nate. He’s always been desperate for people to call his own and loves being part of a group.

“Oh, please,” Maria says, “our family is huge! Two more people won’t make a difference. Besides, you’re family now.”

Nate gives her a huge grin and agrees, causing Maria to smother them in hugs and kisses.

“Ah, fantastic! I’ll let you get to your meal now,” Maria says, winking at Ray as she turns to go.

Ray blushes and glances down at the menu, even though he knows the options like the back of his hand.

The food is delicious, of course, and they have a blast. Maria’s daughter, Stella, is their server and she gives them an update on the girl she’s been crushing on. Ray loves that their date night can include other people, especially seeing how happy it makes Nate.

Maria calls out to them as they leave the restaurant.

“You two better show up on Christmas, capiche?

“Capiche,” Ray and Nate respond simultaneously, leaving the restaurant with grins on their faces.

Ray leads Nate to the park they went to on their first date, and they stroll around hand in hand. They come to a stop by the water, leaning against the railing as they watch the sun set.

Ray reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box, all wrapped up.

“So, here’s your gift to open,” Ray says as he hands it over.

Nate’s eyes light up, and he tears into the paper. He opens the box and finds a silver band. When he glances over at Ray he finds his boyfriend on the ground, kneeling.

Ray gently grabs the box out of Nate’s hands, holding it up to him.

“We’ve been friends for a long time. We laughed together, cried together, and grew together. The best day of my life was when you agreed to go on a date with me. This past year I’ve been happier than ever before. We’ve made our own little family and our own little home. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Nathaniel Heywood, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

“Yes! God, yes!”

Tears fall from Nate’s face as Ray slips the ring onto his finger. Then their lips meet and the kiss is salty from their tears but it’s the best kiss Ray has ever experienced.

“It’s not even Christmas yet but you already managed to top every gift I’ll receive,” Nate whispers against Ray’s lips.

“You’re the best gift I’ll ever receive,” Ray replies, and cherishes the feeling of Nate’s smile against his lips.

A few hours later, Ray is laying in his bed. Nate is on his chest and Atom is at his feet and Ray is filled with so much joy and love. He falls asleep with a smile on his face and his fiancé’s hand holding his.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series with a prequel of them getting together etc. Leave comment if that’s something you’d want.


End file.
